yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Reimu's mute children
Grey walls, and a window with steel bars. Cold, hard floor. A Yukkuri Reimu is alone in a small room. "Let me take it easy!" It is the size of a basketball. On its head, a stalk is growing. "The babies can't take it easy like this!" On its head, 9 baby Yukkuris are growing. 5 Reimus, and 4 Marisas. Smaller than a mini tomato, but in a few hours they will ripen and fall. "Marisa! Where are youuuuU!?" A bare room, about 4m by 4m. in the center of the room the Reimu screamed. It looks around while taking care not to disturb the babies, but its most loved Yukkuri Marisa is nowhere to be found. "Mariza... Marizaa..." Yukkuris that are with child are highly dependent on their partners. This Reimus is no different, and questing for the spouse it could not see, it dragged its body around. "Marisa... I wonder if she's being bullied by the human... Marisa... I want to be with you... I want to take it easy with you..." Reimu recalled when it was brought to this room. It happened yesterday. Reimu and Marisa were sunbathing at the entrance to the forest. It was early spring, but there are still many days that are cold. To let the babies take it easy under the warmth of the sun, was Marisa's desire. At first, Reimu was opposed. Her own parents had been captured by humans while sunbathing. Even, while growing new life on a stem. The humans killed all of the babies growing to the parents, that were to be her little sisters. The nest hole was attacked, and her sisters from the same branch were killed one by one, and the family destroyed. That Reimu survived was due to the parent Marisa protecting her to the end, without abandoning her. But eventually, the parent Marisa succumbed, and only the one Reimu was left. Reimu left the land she had grown up in. It was just scared. Over the river, over the fields, over the mountains, even with its skin worn out, the Reimu lived on. Time passed, and it grew to about the same size as her parents back then. But its fear of humans never vanished. With the image of her parents on its mind, she did not want to go outside. But, it also wanted to let the babies sunbathe. The parent Marisa who had always provided good food, and let her take it easy. The parent Marisa who had protected her little self desperately. Reimu had always looked up to that parent Marisa. I will always protect the babies no matter what, and let them take it easy, she had decided. The partner Marisa spoke. That she would definitely protect Reimu and the babies. And so she decided to give in to those words. "This is the result of taking it easy.... Yu uuuu...." Finally, they had been captured just like her parents. Marisa had fought desperately but it was in vain. A man appeared in front of Reimu. In his right hand he holds Marisa by the bottom, and dangles her upside down. "Yu'!! Oniisan, give back Marisa!" Even with her bean paste brain, she remembered the man. That he was the man who had captured her and Marisa. "Here you go" Marisa flew through air and dropped on the hard floor. "Yubehe'!" Reimu observed Marisa who had fallen on her face. Luckily, no bean paste was spilling. It was probably not life-threatening. "Marisa, Marisa! Let's take it easy! Take it easy!" Marisa did not raise her face. Reimu wondered, and looked at Marisa's body. "Yu....!?" The rounded, beautifully curved outline of Marisa, was nowhere to be seen. There were distortions everywhere, with depressions and bulges here and there. Perhaps from being beaten repeatedly, the skin color was blotted with the color of bean paste, making black bruises. The reason her hat had not fallen off despite being held upside down, was because her lumpy head had caught the hat. "W... why!? Marisa!! Were you beaten by that human!?" Reimu turned towards the man, and breathed in to menace the man. But, in the middle of puffing up decided not to. If she puffed up and moved the stalk unevenly, the babies might be affected badly, Reimu decided. An earnest protest. But the man paid no attention to what Reimu said, and from a basket took out tools and inspected them. A steel bar as wide as a cigarette, a flyswatter, and an alcohol lamp. To Reimu, she could not comprehend what those tools were for. "Re, Reibuu...." Hearing Marisa's voice from behind, Reimu turned around. "Ma! MarizaaaAAA!!?" Marisa's face was blackened and puffed, with a strange color. The insides bean paste could not stand the assault, and with nowhere to go it could be seen wriggling under the skin. On the skin itself there was no wound. In human terms, it may be close to the state of internal bleeding. "I'm zorry... Mariza.... I'm zorry..." She wanted to take away some of the pain. While thinking that, Reimu rubbed cheeks with Marisa. "Yube'!! Igyaa'!! Id hurds!!" Reimu's cheeks pushing powerfully against her swelled wounds, gave Marisa intense pain. "Zdop id! Id hurds!!!" From the unexpected screams, Reimu pulled back her body. And she slowly(easily) understood the meanings of the words. "S, sorry Marisa! I won't rub rub anymore." Perhaps from the pain of the touched cheek, tears flowed from Marisa's eyes. "I've zorry Reibu... Mariza, couldn't protect Reimu...! And... Ariza's cute face..." "Yu!? No! It's not Marisa's fault!! It's all that Oniisan's fault!!" Originally, it was all the fault of the human who had captured the two. Even though she could not rub cheeks with her, Reimu comforted Marisa. And taking Marisa's share of anger, she glared at the man. And the man looked at the scene with cold eyes. After capturing the two, the man had isolated Marisa and assaulted her. To the man, the Marisa was not important. It was just something to pass the boredom while waiting for the babies on Reimu's stalk to grow. Though also, there was the meaning of punishment for interfering in the capture. For the assault the fly swatter was used. It was an ordinary bamboo model. The lumpy manju was the result of repeated swattings with a strong snap. Because the fly swatter has a wide area, the skin is not torn as the force is transmitted. Right cheek, left cheek, bottom and top of head, rear. With no place on Marisa spared in the swatting, it should be painful even to move. On the face that was swatted with extra care, it was painful to even look at it bruised black. "Stop it! I don't want pain anymore!" "Id hurds! Mariza'a stomach!" "Id feels gwoss! Id feels gwoss inziiiide!" As if to hit out the screaming voice, the man continued to swing the flyswatter. Near the end, it was even asking for help from the Reimu who wasn't there. To ask for Reimu's help even though she said she was fighting for Reimu was a pathetic sight. And now, the babies growing on Reimu's stalk was just one turn smaller than a mini tomato. At the time of capture they were only marble sized, so it could be said to have grown considerably. There is no use for Marisa now. The man took the fly swatter in his hand. "Yu? Oniisan what is it!? Don't come here easy, okay!!" The Reimu turned to face the man, and took a guarded stance. Marisa saw the the flyswatter in the man's hand, and the blackened bruised face turned blue. "NoooOOO!!! I don'd want mwore pain!!! Don'd hid me anymworrrrre!!!" Woosh woosh, the sound cut through the air as the man practiced his swing. "So, shall we continue?" "YuAAA!! Fworgive me!! Pwease fworgiveme!!" Towards the Marisa chased against the wall, the flyswatter flew without restraint. Like a sound shattering the eardrums, a dry sound echoed through the room. "Yubee!! Id hurds!! Zdop id!!!" The Marisa tries to collapse. As if to disallow it, the flyswatter did an uppercut to Marisa's face. "Yubuu!! Yuguu!!" Where it collapsed on its side, the man attacks the right and left cheeks repeatedly. * The snap of the wrist is important for this technique. "Stop it onii-san!! Marisa is hurting!! Don't di it easy, stop it okay!!" Towards the Reimu sliding her way closer, the man pointed the flyswatter. "Should I swat down your babies?" It was Marisa who responded to those words. "Sdop it! Don't bully Mariza and Reimus' bwaibies!!" "Marisa...!" "Reimuu, Reimue stay away...! Marisa will be allright!" The Marisa desperately brings her body upright. The Reimu, seeing that, wordlessly looked down and distanced herself from the man. "Marisaa..." "Take it easy!! Take it easy together with the babies!!" The Marisa showed her smile to Reimu, but that was quickly broken. The storm of swattings without end. The skin would not break so no bean paste was spilled. Marisa's pain continued forever. "Marisa...! Marisa...!" Reimu could only call out the name of the one she loved. 10 minutes passed, and Marisa was no longer raising her voice. The man raised the fly swatter back, and stopped. Flattened like a pancake, the Marisa weakly spasmed but made no effort to move. "MarizaaAA...!!" Towards the Reimu edging closer, the man pointed the flyswatter and restrianed it. "I suppose it's about time. Bye, Marisa." The man got up, and looked down at Marisa. For a moment, he moved his line of sight to Reimu but returned it quickly. "What are you doinggg!? Don't bully Mariza!!" Confirming that Reimu finished talking, the man took his right foot and kicked Marisa into the air. "Yu'!" " Leaving only that, the manju turned pancakedorayaki burst apart. The red bean paste was splattered against the wall and stuck. "NNNNWWWoooOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! MARIZAAAAaaAAAAaaAAAAaaAAAA" Towards the caved in hat, Reimu burst into tears. The Marisa had protected her and the babies until the end. Her image overlapped with the image of the parent Marisa from long ago, and Reimu even forgot the babies as she wailed. "Be quiet" To Reimu's cheek, a powerful blow strikes. "Yubii'!?" The cheek stings with pain. Seeing the flyswatter in the man's hand, Reimu understood the source of the pain. Marisa was being subjected to such pain, Reimu thought even above her own pain of her appreciation towards Marisa. "Sdop id!! Reimu has bwaibies!! Sdop id, ogay!!" "Then shut up. Then I won't swat you" In other circumstances she would scream out, but the pain in her cheeks created a cold rational thought. If she screamed now, the babies Marisa had protected would be in danger. "Yu'....! Yu.....!" Reimu pushed back the screams about to spill out deep into her throathas one?, and instead poured out her tears. "That's it. If you keep quiet, I won't swat you. And the babies will be born properly too" Dropping the flyswatter to the floor casually, the man lit a fire on the alcohol lamp. "Yu'...!" From the flames wafting up, Reimu has a thought that sent chills through her bean paste. That was partly a response from instinct, and also a response from experience. Reimu had in the past, heard a tale of having the feet(bottom) burned by humans and made unable to move from a Yukkuri Alice that had experienced it. That Yukkuri Alice had also been captured by humans and had her spouse and children killed and then been released, according to her. The man took the steel bar in his right hand, and held it in the flame. The length and width, was just like a cigarette says personal stamp, but most people here wouldn't be familiar with them so I substituted cigarette In order not to burn his hand, he wraps something like a towel around the bar. "If I used that tool I swatted you with, and hit one of those babies just after birth, what do you think would happen?" Not moving his eyes to Reimu, the man spoke. Reimu wondered whether she should speak, but decided it would be okay. "Yu'..." Terrified even of letting out her voice, Reimu is troubled over the answer. But if she stayed silent, she would surely be swatted again. Reimu made her decision and gave her answer. "...They'll be crushed. ...Don't! Please!" Even a bean paste brain can reach that conclusion. The part that swats is bigger than a baby Yukkuri's body. If they were swatted with the same force as before, they would easilya reference to yukkuri be crushed. "You understand well. Then as long as you do as I say I won't crush the babies" "Yu'! Quickly teach me!! I'll do as you say!!" The man's eyes go from the steel bar in the flame to Reimu. "Close your eyes, and and until I say okay keep quiet. If you don't..." "I'll close them slowly(easy)! So please don't bully the children!!" Before she finished talking, she closed her eyes. To the Yukkuri who learned quickly, the man was impressed. "Until I say okay. If you open your eyes in the middle, the babies will end up like Marisa" "Yugi'...! I definitely won't open them!!" Reimu made a face like she bit down on a painful cavity at the expression 'like Marisa', but she kept her eyes closed. Confirming that, the man took the heated steel bar from the flame and to above Reimu's head. There, the round ripened babies of Reimu hung. Every one was grown quite a ways, but not yet big enough to be born and drop. The man moved his gaze to the baby Marisa at the very front. With the tweezers in his left hand, he opens the baby's tightly closed mouth. Still with closed eyes, the Marisa made a questioning expression, but that does not matter. The baby Marisa's mouth was not very large, as fitting her development stage. It was just about a perfect fit for a cigarette. The throat was small too, and was like a hole opened with a cleanly sharpened pencil. It is not clear if a voice will come out or not. The man took the heated steel bar, and pushed it into the baby Marisa's mouth. As imagined, it was a perfect fit. "yu'!?" " Like a mosquito disappearing, a small scream reached only the man. Reimu was not aware of the baby's danger, and kept her eyes closed and waited. The scorching hot steel bar burned the inside of the baby Marisa's mouth. Putting the bar to the flame several times, the man twisted it around the insides of baby Marisa's mouth. The Baby Marisa tried to somehow escape from the pain by shaking her body, but it was meaningless against the man. When the man pulled out the bar, the baby Marisa still had her mouth open. The inside of her mouth was burned solid, and could not even be closed. The throat was burned collapsed as well, so to have a voice or eat food would be impossible as well. With no function as a mouth, just an opening. Whether it knew that or not, the baby Marisa was still making a face as if she would die. From the still closed eyes, tears swelled up. The man without thinking grinned* It took time, but the man did them same to all the baby Yukkuris, burning their mouths. About 10 hours since the baby Yukkuris lost their 'mouths'. "Yu'! The babies will be born!" Finally the time for birth arrived. The baby Yukkuris with their mouths still open were swinging. The man put down the book he was reading on the floor, and looked on expectantly. When the swinging seemingly increased an magnitude, one baby popped free and fell to the floor. The firstborn sister was a baby Reimu. "Yu'...!" The parent Reimu wanted to speak to the child, but closed her mouth. Because she decided to wait for the baby's first words. But no matter how long she waited, the baby Reimu did not raise her voice. Her mouth was open very wide, but nothing was coming out of it. "Yu'...? Try hard okay!!" The face of the baby Reimu, who had been joyous with the feeling of being dropped to life, slowly became dark and dispirited. From the way it eagerly shook and hopped up, one could see that it was putting great effort into getting its voice out. "Little one! Try hard slowly(easy)!! Try hard!!" "..." Stopping the hopping, the baby Reimu looks up at the parent Reimu. In its eyes, tears were welling. "BleaaaaAAaazZze!! Led'z talky wid mwommieeeeeee!!!! The dam burst on the tears at those words. Many lines of tears floated down the baby Reimu's face. "Take it easy!! Take it easy okay!!! Dage id eajjjyyyyyYYYyyYYyYY!!!" "..." Wishing to let her hear an example to follow, the parent Reimu repeats the set line over like a broken cassette tape. As if to respond to the parent's expectations, the baby Reimu resumed twisting about and hopping in the air repeatedly. Watching the proceedings, the man had a smile float up. The line that could be even considered the Yukkuri's identity, "Take it easy!", had been stolen from the baby Reimu by the man. Seeing the parent and child's great wasted efforts not knowing that, the laughter could not be stopped. "Yu'!? Another one is going to be born! I want a healthy baby this time!" "..." As if feeling something strange from the stalk, the mother Reimu looks up at the stalk. Even if indirectly, the baby Reimu who had been branded "the unhealthy baby", looked reproachfully at the parent Reimu. The gently swinging baby Marisa. It was the one who had first had her mouth crushed.ruined "YuYuUU'! Try hard okay!! Get born slowly(easy)!!!" The baby Marisa did not take it slowly(easy) at all, and immediately dropped from the stalk. The baby Marisa fell right next to baby Reimu. It had not even opened its eyes yet, but the parent Reimu could not wait and raised her voice. "Take it easy! Babyy'!! Take it easy!! Take it easyyy'!!" This time the baby should be able to talk properly. The parent Reimu's wishes increases the volume of her voice. "Yukkuri!! Yu'!!! Yuggurijidene'!!! Yugguriiiiiiii!!!!" It was hardly a expression of welcome for a baby. The parent's face the baby Marisa first saw, was a expression warped by parental love. "..." Startled, but no voice came out. The inside of the mouth was charred past 'well done'. "Yu...!? This little one tOOoOo!? From its movements, the parent Reimu feels the same thing as with the elder sister Reimu. After some time, the baby Marisa stopped hopping and twisting, and started crying. This child was unable to talk too, the parent Reimu was forced to come to that thought * "B, but the next baby will definitely be able to take it easy!!" In the eyes of the parent Reimu looking up at the stalk, hope and worry clouded together. * At the moment of burning, this outcome was sealed. In the end, the dropped-born baby Yukkuris numbering nine, could not raise their voice as one. "WhhhrYYyYYyYyy... WhY ij dijJ...!?" With the 9 babies in front of her, the parent Reimu fluttered with worry as she struggled to cope. The silently watching 9 babies had a expression of divine calm. * There were none who said "Letch me chake ich eachy" "I wanna chake ich eachy!" "I wana rub rub wid mwommie!" and other phrases that some humans would be ecstatic to hear. Among them there were baby Yukkuris who had tears flowing, but with the mouths in a expression of laughter, it did not seem very sincere. "Yu...!" The parent Reimu thinks. Even if they are unable to talk, they are her and Marisa's precious babies. It would hinder their daily life, but if she protected them they would grow to become energetic children who take it easy. To these children, the lone mother would be her alone. The babies Marisa died to protect. She must become like the parent Marisa that had protected her. The parent Reimu made a commitment to accept her babies head-on. "Everyone, take it easy!!" The strength could be felt in the parent Reimu's "Take it easy". The worry disappeared from the baby Yukkuris. This mother would let them take it easy, could even be felt in the dependability of the voice. "So let's eat some food easy!" First she must give them excellent nutrients, is probably what she thought. The parent Reimu shook her body like a wet dog, and dropped the stem from her head. "Eat it easy!" With a content smile, the parent Reimu watches over her children. The eyes of the baby Yukkuri were also smiling. A happy family scene, that was what was supposed to happen. "Yu...? Eat it easy?" The 9 children surrounded the stem, but not one of them seemed to be eating. Moving their faces close, they made a motion like biting, but they don't go further. The inside of the mouth is hard and immovable, and their throats are missing so they cannot swallow. Only the man knew the reason for the strange behavior of the baby Yukkuris. "Yu! I understand!" Whatever came to its mind, the parent Reimu pushed her way amongst the baby Yukkuris, and bit into the stem. The parent Reimu digests the stem while saying mu-nch mu-nch. As if they think she is going to steal their food, the 9 children look on with worried expressions. "First is the little one!" Towards the nearest baby Reimu, the parent Reimu moves her mouth. Then, to the baby Reimu's stuck-open mouth, the chewed gooey stem is poured. "You couldn't eat it because it was too hard!! But I understood easy!!" Searching her memory, the mother Reimu remembered the time she herself was a baby. To herself who could not eat meals, her mother had given her meals which were chewed for her. Finishing the mouth transfer, the parent Reimu had a face brimming with a sense of achievement. "Eat it slowly(easy)! It's mu-nch mu-nch!" But the baby Reimu did not answer, and was still. In the open mouth the chewed soft stem remained. "It's mu-nch mu-nch!!! Understand it easy!! It's mu-nch mu-nch!!!" What she herself could do. Even so, why can't her own children do it? Anxiety spreads within the parent Reimu, and the voice trembles. * The baby Reimu sensitively observed that, and desperately tried to swallow. But, the meal would not pass through the throat wich was not opened. After some time, it stopped moving and looked towards the mother Reimu. Believing that she would help her. "..." "Whhhyyy...? You can't tage id eazy without eatiIiIiing..." She tried to give the other babies the meal, but the results were no different. With no other path left for her, the parent Reimu decided to speak to the man. "Oniizan.... Please let my babies eat..." The parent Reimu's face appeared warped. The tears may have soaked her skin. "That's impossible. The care of the babies should be best done bt you, the mother" "YuU... That's right... I'm sorry..." "And you can't even feed your babies their meal" "YuYu..." "It's because you're unskilled that the babies can't take it easy. So unlucky to have such a worthless parent, these babies." When the man finished speaking, the baby Yukkuris raised their faces which had been downcast. There were no tears on their faces. What was there was an expression of anger. The mouths were smiling, but the eyes were sharpened, and the eyebrows at 45 degrees. "Yu'...? What is it, little ones...?" The first to hop was a baby Marisa. The mini tomato sized baby Marisa tackled the parent Reimu, who was the size of a basketball. "Yu!?" It was not particularly an attack. * From the difference in size, the parent Reimu flung away the baby Marisa. "What is it!? Stop it easy!!" With the baby Marisa as the trigger, the baby Yukkuris one after another started flinging themselves at the parent Reimu. The mini tomatoes that flew as mute shots. On their faces only anger and hate were projected. "Stop it okay!! It's mommie!? Stop it easy!!" The parent Reimu was not hurt, and even did not feel any pain. With neither mass nor speed, the baby Yukkri's body-blows did not even feel like the 'a' in attack. However, the parent Reimu felt the baby Yukkuri's voice through the blows. "You're the reason I can't take it easy" "You're useless" "And you call yourself a parent" "Drop dead easy" "Let us take it easy" "Marisa is in pain because of you" "Reimu just wants to take it easy" "Please let us take it easy" "I wanted a mommie that could take it easy more" Of course, those were only words that the parent Reimu imagined in her red bean paste on her own accord. But as the contents the baby Yukkuris would like to convey, it must be correct. Originally, they should be abusing the parent with lines that would send people to heaven * The sight of those baby Yukkuris repeatedly throwing their bodies without speaking a word, was certainly fresh. The baby Marisa which was earlier bounced away rolled on the floor several times, and quickly straightened out. And pulling its eyebrows tight once again, it hopped back towards the parent Reimu. This time it aimed for the area around the jaw, and tackling once again, it was bounced away again. The baby Marisa did not utter a word, and once again repeated the same actions as before. At that queer sight, the man raised his voice and began to laugh. The parent Reimu glanced towards the man for a moment, but immediately turned back towards the baby Yukkuris. "Zdop iiiid!!! Tage id eajyyyy!!!" The parent Reimu backed against the wall screamed. The opponent is weakening, the baby Yukkuris mistakenly thought, and continued the body blows. The baby Yukkuris bodies had scratch wounds started. Tackling the parent Reimu, or rolling on the floor started them. Every time they tackled it spread, and to even see it was painful but the baby Yukkuris stand up again. Seeing this, the parent Reimu's spirit hurts. From the baby Yukkuris who would wound themselves in their attempts to kill her, the body would not be hurt but the spirit was hurt. The babies she swore to allow to take it easy, were going against her without taking it easy. How did it come to this. The parent Reimu began weeping, and let the tears flow. Without even knowing it was encouraging the baby Yukkuris. "Babies, excuse me" The one who stopped the assault, was the man who had been observing with amusement. Whatever they expected from him, the baby Yukkuris eyes were shining. "You guys, can't eat your meals right" The 9 lowered their gaze to the floor. Only the parent Reimu kept her eyes on the man's eyes. "If you exercise too much, you'll get hungry and die" "Yu'!!" The parent Reimu spilled her voice without thinking. Without eating, death from hunger will result. Her mind had not come around to that thought. "Little ones! You shouldn't move!! You'll get hungry and die!" At those words, the baby Yukkuris' faces turned blue. They must be already felling hunger, they seem to understand their impending death. "YuuuUUUUaaaAAA!!! Whad gan I dwoooOOO!!??" In contrast to the parent Reimu who was fluttering about, the baby Yukkuris quietly shed a drop from their eyes. "If you keep crying, the throat will dry up and you'll die" Of course, the throat was charred, let alone dry. Perhaps understanding what the man said, the baby Yukkuris put some strength in their faces and tried to stop the tears. "If ywu don'd do it quigly the babies won'd be able to tage id eajyyYYy!!!" From the moment they were born they aren't taking it easy, the man thought. 8 hours passed. During that time, the man did not open his mouth once. To mess with Yukkuris who can see death at the goal line, he would not do such a thing. * He would watch over the parent Reimu who warmly looked for a path to save them until the end. Even though no such path existed. "AAaaa.... Little ones... I'm soRryYyy...." Now, one baby Yukkuri closed its eyes. Total of eight. Of the Reimu type was the last one totally not sure what's going on here, if the eight are the dead ones or live ones. Since that time, the baby Yukkuris did not do anything. Despite trembling in fear of the footsteps of starvation death approaching, they kept their sanity by focusing on the grudge against the parent Reimu in front of them. 18 eyes colored in hate, gazed at the parent Reimu. Baby Yukkuris have very little stamina. That is because with a small body, they cannot hold much red bean paste that becomes energy. Good quality food is essential to survival. The attack on the mother Reimu, and the wounds incurred in that robbed the baby Yukkuris of their strength beyond expectations. it uses one word, 'tairyoku', that could be called strength/stamina/energy in this and the previous paragraph Around 7 hours past, the first one, a baby Marisa took the final easy. * From then on, the baby Yukkuris closed their eyes one after another. The baby Yukkuris that stopped moving, were in a condition of being almost all skin. Around the eyes that glared at the parent Reimu until the end, deep wrinkles were left. "My cuuude Reimuuuuu...! Oben yuur eyyeeesh... Ids ogay if ybu glare ad meee... pwease...." At the parent Reimu wailing Reimu, Reimu, the last remaining baby Marisa looks on with fiery red eyes. The baby Marisa was down to mostly skin, and wrinkles were everywhere to be seen. It won't be long now. The man who was thinking that, and the parent Reimu were both startled by what the baby Marisa did next. "...Yu'!?" " Pulling the loose skin behind, the baby Marisa moves closer to parent Reimu. There is no light in its eyes. One who has accepted death at such a young age. But, deep inside it a warped black feeling was sunk. "Marizaa...! Lets tage it eajy!" Mwommie will rub rub wid ywuu!!" The parent Reimu does not sense the hidden emotion. It wants to spend its last minutes with her, its parent, she mistakenly believed. "Yu! Wid mwommie... leds dage id eajy!!!" So, the parent made a smiling face. It was an earnest wish. ".... Yu?" The small blow, felt against the body. That was the baby Marisa's final body blow. "YYuUAAAAaaAAaAAaaaAAAAA!!!!" Bouncing off, the baby Marisa fell to the floor dead. Still rolled over looking up. "BArizaaAAAaAAaA!!!! W-whHaaayyYYyYYy!?!?!?!?" Unlike the other baby Yukkuris, the baby Marisa's eyes remained open. Even after losing the light completely, the eyes glared at the parent Reimu. "AaaAAAaaAAAAaaAaaAa!!!! I'm zorryyYYyYyYyY!!!! SoOoOOrrrRrYyYY!!! Don'd luug ad mwommmiieeeee!!!" Leaving the parent Reimu wailing as if it had lost its sanity, the man left the room behind him. "aaAAAa.... AAaaaaAaAAAaa..." The door to the outside left open. When he returned after some time, the parent Reimu was nowhere to be seen. The baby Yukkuri's bodies were not on the floor either. Several days later, a man from a farmhouse discovered a Yukkuri Reimu. It appeared to be raising babies inside a cave. The man waited for the Reimu to go search for food and entered the cave, intending to take the babies. But inside the cave, were 9 blackened and rotting baby Yukkuris. They had hats and ribbons, so one could barely tell they were baby Yukkuris. Feeling somewhat spooked, after leaving the cave the parent Reimu came back. Observing the scene, from inside the cave the singing of the Reimu, and a voice urging the babies to eat the food could be heard. The man started to feel ill, and escaped from the area. Several days after that. The man held a book in his hands. "Oh, it's come again" About the size of a publisher's collection series. Even now, in this world or other worlds, the Yukkuris are being abused. Capturing those scenes automatically and writing them as stories, increasing the pages, this magic book. The man had been influenced by this book, and decided to abuse Yukkuri Reimu. The baby Yukkuri that appeared in the book, were largely selfish, rude-mouthed, arrogant and despicable. The man's experience showed that to be accurate. Full of ones that don't even treat their parents like parents. Reading stories like that, the man had decided to scatter the life of baby Yukkuris without letting them take it easy. To the completely unrelated parent Reimu, it was great trouble. "...this, is me" On the new pages, was written a story of a man who burned the mouths of baby Yukkuris. "Ahh-, I wonder when a new one will come out-" Returning the book to the shelf, in order to reduce his resentment, he once again headed for the forest. Author: Alcohol lamp Author's notes: I thought I would write a short story, but it turned out rather long. If this is too long, please divide where the ** are. Some translator's notes: I tried to keep the level of slurring the same as the source, with the same words slurred. If you want to change them in an edit, that's fine. The man is referred to as just "the man" in the story, but the Yukkuris call his "Onii-san". The man near the end who goes to the cave is a different man. Places with * are where I wasn't sure about the translation or wording. Sometimes slowly worked better than easy, I left it as slowly(easy) so you can change that back if you want. Parts with " are where words had the voicing mark but I left them as it was. Still not sure what a voiced 'Yu' is supposed to sound like. In speech, I used the ' apostrophe to note where the Japanese syllable had a double consonant. If you have any questions, ask now before I go to bed. I just went back and noticed the board cut off some of the blank lines that were supposed to cut off sections. There's supposed to be a break here: *Observing the scene, from inside the cave the singing of the Reimu, and a voice urging the babies to eat the food could be heard. *The man started to feel ill, and escaped from the area. between that and the next line: *Several days after that. *The man held a book in his hands. The man in the first part is the unrelated farmer who finds Reimu after her escape, and the man in the second part is the one who did the torturing. Category:Text Stories